Man In The Dark
by AlphaSheWolf87
Summary: Chloe McCall goes against everything her brother tells her about a certain mystery man that comes to town, or back to town. "Chloe, just stay away from him, he is bad news, we have enough on our plate as it is, the Alpha will call us out on the next full moon if we don't get him ourselves. Do you understand that?" Scott has been so upset that I'm more worried about the new guy in t
1. First Site

"Why are we in the woods again?" I asked my brother who is dragging Stiles and myself through the preserve. "Chloe, I told you we have to find the guy that bit us, we kill him we go back to normal, for someone who graduated in two thousand and six your not very bright." He huffs, "Hey, just because I'm older doesn't mean I know everything and beside's, you dragged me out of the house before I could get into pajamas and you didn't say anything the whole time." I cross my arms and kick at the ground.

He huffs, we search a little while and I giggle as Stiles stomach growls, "What I missed dinner" he says, my giggle's are abruptly cut off by a loud growl. Scott instinctively pulled me behind him. I rolled my eyes, last time I checked I was the older sibling and also a werewolf.

"Your trust passing on private property," Say's the voice, there is a shuffling and the person comes to the moonlight a little better. He is very handsome, he had an almost chiseled face that Greek gods were made from.

"Sorry man we were just looking for something," Scott say's and tries to shove me behind him again. "Why aren't you two young beta's chained up on a night like this?" he asked curiously looking us over, until his eye's fall to mine, they light up blue and quickly got back to his normal color. "We've actually been at this a little while and learned to control our shift during the full moon." my brother answer's for us.

"What about her, does she not have a voice?" He asked coming closer to us, "Um, I think we better go it's a school night after all." Stiles's says and starts to drag Scott and me back towards his jeep. The man just stood there and watch us leave, my eye's never left his face until he was out of sight.

We were silent all the way back to the house, Stiles dropped us off and left quickly. Scott and I quietly climbed the stairs to our rooms. I was near my door when Scott's voice sounded from behind me, "I don't know much about that man Chloe, so we need to watch ourselves." He say's I nod my head and I go into my room.

I shower my thought's on the mystery man, I ran through every detail of his features, the flash of his eye color when his eye's meet mine, I just wondered why his eye's flashed like that when his eye's met mine. I was so caught up in my thought's when the water turned cold it startled me. I stepped out and toweled off, put on my pajama's and crawled into bed. The only thought in my head was the sight of his bright blue werewolf eye's.


	2. First Encounter

"I don't know his name Sammie, All I know is that he is a werewolf, is incredibly good looking and Scott doesn't want me anywhere near him," I tell my best friend over the phone we laugh at my overprotected little/big brother.

"He does remember that he is the little brother right?" She asked with a laugh, "Ah lately I doubt it, he is really killing me with this whole going back to normal nonsense, I don't know what to do with him anymore" I tell her. "Girl I don't know, but you have to tell him you don't want to go back, that you like things the way they are." She tells me. Like I haven't tried.

"I have Sammie it does no good." I sigh, "shew, honey I don't know then, but we are getting together later right?" She asked I chuckled. "Of course I always have time for my best friend." We chuckle say our goodbyes and hang up.

I go down the steps and find mom in the kitchen. "Hey, mom," I say as I pass her to grab a cup of coffee. "Hey baby, did you guy's find anything last night?" She asked, "No, but we did meet another werewolf, he was very good looking, but Scott being Scott did all the talking and hid me behind him." I tell her, she chuckles.

"Your brother means well honey, but you need to put him in his place, you're the big sister and you need a life of your own too." She tells me. "I know mom, I just don't want to hurt him," I say and sit at the table with her and we drink coffee together.

"So how good looking is this man?" Mom asked. I chuckle and tell mom about the night before, we talk guys and shopping until she lets out a big yawn. "Awe momma, go to bed you pulled a double yesterday" I tell her, she nods, "I'm pulling another double tonight" she says, "Mom you know you don't have to work that much I've got us handled, my dad left me a good amount of money when he died" I tell her, Scott and I don't have the same dad, my dad died in a horrible plane crash before I was born, Scott's dad adopted me when I was younger so it's the only reason we all have the same name.

"Chloe, I can't ask you to do that," She says, "Mom please, I live here too, I'm not saying quit, I'm just saying take fewer shifts, at least think about it?" I ask she nods and kisses my head then heads up the stairs.

I set my mug in the sink, slip on my sneakers and head out the back door towards the woods. Thirty minutes later I find the log I go to just to sit and think. Scott's had a problem with this new life from the start, but me I loved it, no more glasses, no more inhaler, speed, gracefulness. I enjoyed it, why he doesn't, I wish I knew.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" His voice sounded from behind me, the hair on the back of my neck pricked up and I turned to face him. "How old do you think I am?" I ask with a laugh, "A little younger than your brother if I'm to guess." He says seriously. I chuckle out loud, "Wow, I am very flattered you would think that but I'm twenty-five," I tell him, and then a spark of recognition ignites in me. Visions of a younger version of the man before me bouncing a ball in the hall, rumors of an animal attack killing my best friend and his name sounding in my ears.

"Derek Hale," I say without thinking, he perks up "Do I know you?" He asked, "Yes and no, you dated my best friend in high school just before she died." I say coldly, "Chloe McCall?" He asked. "What really happened to her Derek, what really happened to Paige?" I ask him. He swallows hard his eyes flash blue and he comes and sits on the long with a lot of space between us.

An hour later tears streamed down my face, "I'm sorry Chloe, it's all my fault" he says, I look to him, he is a sad and broken man, "It's not your fault Derek, it's Peter's, he is the one who put those thoughts in you head, the only thing that is your fault is you didn't talk to her, she told me things she suspected and she still loved you" I say, he nods his head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry, I just wish I could have done more." He says, a sob rips through my chest, but I stop the rest from escaping. "I'm sorry," he says again and comes closer to me. He tries to wrap his arms around me, but I get up and take a step back. "I've got to go," I say quickly then turn and run for home.

Mom, Scott and Stiles are in the kitchen when I return, "Chloe what's wrong?" Scott asks, but I ignore him and go to my room. I quickly lock the door, my family bang on it to try to get me to come out. Sobs wracked my body as they rip through me. I grab my phone and shoot Sammie a text saying I needed her. She replied with an I'm on my way.

Fifteen minutes later there is a knock on my door. "Chloe, its Sammie" my best friends voice comes through my door. I get to my feet and open the door to let her in then locking it behind her. "Chloe, what's wrong?" She asks as we sit on my bed, "I know, I know what happened to Paige" I say, her face pales and she grabs my hands, "What happened?" She asks in a whisper. So I take the next hour to tell her everything Derek told me.


	3. Annoying Little Brother

"Seriously Scott, I'm fine. I told you that something reminded me of Paige's death and that's all you need to know" I tell my brother for the hundredth time since Friday afternoon and it's now Monday morning.

"But why won't you just tell me what it was, you know I worry about you" he complains. Which sets me off, my eyes glow yellow and I bare my teeth. "Because it is simply none of your damn business, I am twenty-five years old and a werewolf I can take care of myself, why can't you get that through your thick skull," I say and let out a menacing growl. "Wow, Wow, you two that is enough, Scott leave your sister alone she can take care of herself and Chloe the fangs please." Mom sighs, I let out a sigh of my own and shift back to normal. "But I'm her brother it's my job to protect her" Scott defends himself.

"No Scott, she's the older sister, it's her job to protect you, not the other way around. She appreciates your concern, but she can handle herself, you, on the other hand, need to get your butt to school before you're late." At her words Scott nods his head and goes out the front door, minutes later his bike fires up and heads down the road until it cannot be heard anymore. "He means well honey, he just forgets he's the younger one," mom says to me with a laugh, I roll my eyes and let out a laugh, "yeah, I guess you're right," I say and sit back down at the laptop.

"So how's house hunting going?" Mom asks while getting her things ready for work. "Ah pretty good, we have a few potentials that are close to the woods and have plenty rooms that are big enough for us, " I say as I type away. I decided last week that we needed a bigger house and close proximity to the wooded area and least number of nosy neighbors. Mom agreed on two conditions, one I get the master bedroom and two she works two days a week on double time. I relented, it gives us weekends back with our mom and keeps her happy working at least two doubles a week.

"Okay baby, I'm on a double tonight, one of you please bring me dinner and please go easy on Scott," she says and heads for the door. "I've got a couple of houses to see today, so I'll send Scott with dinner and taking it easy on him, I'll see what I can do." I respond not looking up, "That's my girl, I love you bye" "bye mom love you" and she's out the door and in her car. I look at the time and realize that I need to get ready and meet the realtor in an hour. I shut down my laptop and head up the stairs.

Two hours later I've seen four houses and they were nothing like I'm looking for, I'm on my way to the fifth and final for the day. The realtor said they would meet me there in a few since she had to stop at her office first. I make a turn off the highway down a long secluded drive, I'm liking what I see so far, which is a hidden driveway and no neighbors. Five hundred feet later the house starts to show through the trees.

It's glorious, a beautiful Victorian style home, well kept on the outside and an immaculately manicured lawn. There wasn't much listed on the website about this house, no pictures just twenty acres of land with a pond perfect for swimming. I wasn't going to look at this house originally, but the realtor talked me into it and I'd have to say that I liking it so far, still have the inside to see.

As I'm getting out of the car my phone buzzes in my hand, I look down and see my realtor will be another hour before she can get here and that I was free to walk the grounds. "Just great," I say to myself. I pocket my phone and walk to the house, there is a beautiful wrap around porch with some rocking chairs and porch swing.

I walk around back and am shocked at the sight. Mirroring the front the back is also well manicured, the porch wraps to the back with an amazing deck built off of it and the porch is screened in. The backyard is huge and I quickly find a creek with a walking trail next to it. I follow the trail out to a huge pond with a gazebo and bridge in the middle. I walk out to the gazebo and I'm instantly in love, I just hope the inside is to my standards.

I stand there quietly and just take in the view. The breeze shifts and I catch a scent that I've smelt once before and I turn to see him standing on the bridge. He is as glorious as the day I saw him in the woods. Everything in me is screaming to go to him, but my brain keeps me planted with images of the last time I saw Paige.

"What are you doing here Hale?" I question, "I was just passing through and caught your scent, I was wondering the same thing about you." He responds. I chuckle, "well not that it's any of your business, but I'm trying to find my family a permanent home." I say and walk down the bridge, hoping he would turn and walk off, but my hopes are crushed when he just stands there so I stop only feet from him.

"Well this is a nice house ya know and it's not far from my families old place." He says, why I have no clue, he is so confusing. "That's nice, you still didn't answer my question," I say, he smiles the sexiest smile I've ever seen and my insides swoon. Cut it out dammit, I scold myself in my head.

"Well I wanted to see how you were, I know your brother was driving everyone nuts about you acting weird after returning home from the woods, you know after our encounter." He says strangely, "Hm, my brother is a pain in the ass, but I'm fine," I say and flash him a cheeky grin. Which makes his grow wider, I hear the sound of tires crunching gravel as someone comes down the drive to the house. I crouch down and vault myself through the air and land softly on land just after the bridge. "Well Hale, it has been interesting, but I've got a realtor to see," I say then speed off into the woods before he has a chance to say anything.

Two hours later, I put in an offer on the house and now to wait for them to accept, I pull into our current home and see my brother's bike and Stiles jeep in the drive, I step out and quickly go inside. "Hey, Scott did you take mom dinner?" I asked when I walked in the door, "I have, how did house hunting go?" He asked, "It started off bad but ended pretty well, I put an offer in on a house." I say, "Did you really that's great?" He says with excitement, he is happier than I originally thought he would be.

"So you're okay with the move?" I asked to be on the cautious side, "Of course Chloe, I'm starting to come around to this werewolf thing and being out in the open with no one around sound's like a perfect life to me." He says, I chuckle and plop down on the couch, "Well alright then, come look at these pictures." I tell him and pat the couch beside me.

We are flipping through the pictures, Scott having trouble picking a room, which is silly there are six bedroom's to choose from and I also told him it's easier to decide in person. Next thing we know the doorbell rings. "Are you expecting someone?" Scott and I ask each other at the same time, we chuckle and he get's up to get the door. "OH hey Derek" Scott say's, Stiles goes to the door behind him and I stand and look at the door curiously. "Scott, what's going on?" I ask him.

"Oh nothing Chlo, we're just going to step out here for a second," he say's and slides out the door with Stiles following. I roll my eye's and head up the stairs to my room. I power on my laptop and send my mom a text with the pictures of the house. There is a quick reply saying she love's it and I sit down at my desk that is right next to the window looking over the small backyard. I can hear muffled talking, if I wanted to I could hear in perfect detail of the conversation going on outside, but I'm not interested in eavesdropping.

A few minutes into typing a movement from down below outside, I look out and my eyes lock with Derek's, he seem's frustrated, but when our eye's lock joy fills his eyes and his eyes only. I hear Scott's voice and then the door shuts. Then there are footsteps on the stairs. I just watch the man standing in our backyard as he watches me. A knock on my door alerts me that my brother is on the other side. "Come in," I say and turn to my brother as he walks in. "How much do you know about Derek Hale?" He asked me, I furrow my brows in confusion.

"I went to high school with him and he dated my best friend before she died, why?" I asked him, "Because he wanted to talk to you, have you been talking to him since that night we saw him in the woods?" He asked acting like a jerk again. "No I haven't been talking with him Scott, what does it matter to you if I have?" I asked, and thank my stars that I was able to keep my heart rate steady. It's none of his business who I talk to.

"Chloe, just stay away from him, he is bad news, we have enough on our plate as it is, the Alpha will call us out on the next full moon if we don't get him ourselves. Do you understand that?" Scott explains, I nod my head and look back out my bedroom window, but the man is now gone.

Yes, Scott, I understand completely, now please leave me be there are a lot of things I have to get done for this house to put it on the market." I say to my brother turning back to my laptop. He leaves without another word.

I sit and look at my laptop just staring at it blankly, Scott's words running through my head. I think he is wrong about Derek, I just think Derek has been misunderstood and is just hurting inside after his family's fire. I look back out the window, the sky is darkening and I can see a few stars in the sky. I don't know what it is, but my blood started to boil which confused me. Derek Hale mean's something to me and I'm not sure what it is, but I am determined to find out.


	4. The Perfect Piece

It's late at night Scott had gone to bed a while ago and I still type away at my laptop, no longer working on selling this home for mom, but working on my next book. I had opened my bedroom window a couple hours ago because it had gotten hot in my room and the stinking a/c was on the fritz again. They were supposed to be out today to fix it but never showed.

I was so into the book that the thud I heard behind me startled me so much that I nearly fell out of my chair. I turned around and see Derek in a crouched position from when here landed in my room. I get up and go to him as he stands and slaps him a couple of times. "What the hell are you doing Derek Hale you scared the shit out of me," I whisper yell at him. He chuckles at me, "I'm sorry Chloe, I thought the landing would have been a little bit quieter." he chuckles quietly.

I huff at him, "What are you doing here?" I asked him and sit down on my bed. He sits down on my bed, but there is a good amount of space in between us. "I wanted to talk to you," he says, I rolled my eyes, "I gathered that much from Scott, what do you want to talk about?" I ask him. "I wanted to talk about this thing, this feeling rather that I only get when I'm near you and I know you feel it too because I can see it in your eyes, you've become rather intuitive with your abilities around your brother, he never knew that you lied about talking to me." He says intrigued.

"Yes, well Deaton explained that very rare do werewolves have the ability like I have, he said it has a lot to do with who the person is before they are bitten, I am a very intuitive person and perceptive, I can defuse a situation before it get's worse and have been known to calm people with just my presences," I explain my rare qualities. "Wow that's amazing, but what about this thing between us?" He asked.

"I don't know, I asked Deaton about it too and he said he has a theory that he is working on, but wouldn't explain further. He did say that if this theory were right why didn't we have a relationship in school, I told him that I was more of a loner, Paige brought me out of my shell a lot, but it was her that done the extra activities after school, like when you met her. I was the one who hurried home every afternoon and avoided contact with everyone. That and we had totally different class schedules I made sure of that." I say and lean back against my headboard.

"Why is that?" He asked curiously, I chuckled "Seriously you were dating my best friend, I knew that if I had any classes with you that she didn't I would be her little messenger monkey, I wasn't that type of person like I said I avoided contact with people." I say and chuckle quietly. "I say you're right, so tell me what have you been doing since high school?" He asked I looked at him and grin. "You really want to know?" I ask, he nods his head and scoots up beside me on the bed. "Well I went to college for a year, but that wasn't something I wanted to do, I wanted to write, writing is my passion." I begin. I am awoken by the sound of my mom's voice softly calling my name, I am blinded by the sunlight streaming through my window. My head is laying on something hard and there is something hair on my side.

I look at my mom and she is wearing a shit-eating grin, "Sweetie, you better get him out of here before Scott see's him." She says and gestures to the other side of me, I look up and Derek lay there sleeping peacefully beside me. He was even more handsome this way as he is awake. "Okay mom thanks," I say, she gets up and heads out of my room.

"Hey wake up," I say softly, he stirs a bit and then his eyes open to reveal his brilliant green eyes. "Hey sorry, we must have fallen asleep while we were talking last night, has anyone seen us?" he asked concerned, "It's okay and only mom she always checks on Scott and me when she comes in from a double," I say and get up from the bed, Derek follows getting up and grabbing his leather jacket from my chair that he placed it on last night.

"I don't want to sound crazy or nuts, but just laying next to you like that with your head on my chest and my arm around you, it was like a perfect puzzle piece had been fit together." He says I giggle under my breath, "Yeah, I felt the same," I said. He smiles brightly, "How about I take you out to lunch today?" He asked, "I like that idea actually," I say as he goes to the window, "I put my number in your phone, text me later." He say's then ducks out my window.

I flop down on my bed and squeal into my pillow, mom quickly comes back in my room and sits on my bed next to me. "So tell me," She says, "He's taking me to lunch today," I say only giving her a little bit of the information she wants. "I know that you brat I was listening at the door tell me why I found him asleep in your bed." She says, I laugh at her and tell her what lead up to how she found us this morning.


	5. Lunch Date Gone South

Noon rolls around and there is a knock at the door, thankfully Scott is out with Stiles, doing god knows what. Mom answer's the door and greets, Derek. "Hi I'm Derek Hale and I am here to take Chloe to lunch" I hear his voice, I am getting ready to come down the steps, "Hello Derek, I am Melissa Chloe's mom, why don't you come in she'll be down in a few." I hear my mom respond as I descend the stairs.

Soon I am at the bottom of the steps, Derek makes his way over to me, eyes never leaving mine. "You look amazing," he says and takes my hand in his, "thank you, mom, we are leaving." I shout to my mother who had gone back into the kitchen after letting Derek in, "OK sweetie, I'll see you later love you" she shouts back, I shout back a love you, and we head out the door. Derek holds the car door open for me to get in and then he goes around and slides into the driver's seat.

A few minutes later we pull into the old diner in town, he gets out and comes around and opens my door. "I see chivalry isn't dead after all," I say with a laugh which earns me a sexy chuckle from Derek. We go in and sit in a booth and order our food I order a bacon cheeseburger with fries, "Wow, a girl who likes to eat" Derek says with a smile when the waitress walks away. I chuckle, "Well yeah, I like food and food likes me" I respond, we laugh and make small talk until our food comes.

"So are you going to buy that house out in the woods?" Derek asked me when the waitress leaves with our plates, "Yeah, we close on it next week, and hopefully, we will move in soon, I put mom's house up for sale yesterday and we nearly have the house all packed up." I say, "Wow, sounds like you have everything on schedule," he says, "Yeah pretty much, Scott is still worried about the alpha though, I know they found something earlier this week but he wouldn't tell me what it was, he claims he is doing it to protect me." I say the last part by making air quotes with my fingers.

"Um, yeah we actually did, Peter my uncle was the alpha," he says I look at him confused, "What do you mean by was?" I ask watching his face carefully, he leans closer to me and his eyes glow red, "I'm the alpha now" he says, I sit back a little shocked, "Oh, I see" I say, his brows furrow in confusion "Am I, Am I here of my own free will or did you make me agree to come with you?" I asked shifting my eyes down to the table.

"What? Chloe, of course, it's of your free will, I wouldn't abuse the alpha power's in that way, look Chloe I really like you and I hope you like me too." He says grabbing my hands forcing me to look up into his eyes. They shine with his serenity, I smile and nod my head. We talked some more about what we have done since high school up until today when "Chole what the hell are you doing?" My brother's voice can be heard from the door of the diner.

I look up and see him, Stiles and Allison headed our way. "Nothing Scott we're just having lunch" I say, "Not anymore your not" he says and grabs my arm jerking me out of the booth, "Ow Scott let go your hurting me" I say trying to loosen his grip but it's no use, he is still stronger than I am like it was when we were human. "Scott let your sister go your hurting her," Derek says getting angry at how my brother is treating me.

"No, Chloe I told you to stay away from him," He says and starts to drag me out of the diner, "I'm twenty-five years old Scott you cannot tell me who to see and not see," I tell him struggling against him. He finally gets us outside, "Scott let her go" Derek's voice can be heard behind us. "Derek I told you to stay the hell away from my sister, your not good enough for her, you never were and never will be" he yells at Derek and turns to me, "Get in the car," he says through grit teeth.

I shake my head and continue to struggle out of his grip but its no use, he is squeezing so hard that blood is starting to seep through his fingers and my wrist is starting to burn, "Scott let her go" Derek says again this time in his Alpha voice, "Are you going to make me Derek? Why did you have to choose my sister? find you another girl to toy around with" Scott yells. "I didn't choose her you moron she's my mate," Derek says.

At the sound of his voice I stop struggling and look at Derek, I knew what he spoke was true his heart was steady and calm. Scott's grip loosened a little bit giving me a chance to shove him off of me. "Chole" Scott says, he looks apologetic, but I am so overwhelmed, with the information I just heard and the way my brother was treating me. My arm is dripping with blood Scott's eyes go to my wrist and widen. "Chloe your bleeding," He says, but nothing registers, my mind is all over the place and I just stand there stock still.

I look at Scott then back at Derek, his eyes grow concerned like he figured out what I was about to do before I did, "Chole, No" he shouts but it's too late, I dart away from the diner and just run until I cannot run anymore. I was vaguely aware of passing the Welcome to Washington sign before I collapsed down in front of my father's grave and sobbed.


	6. Where Is She?

D.P.O.V

I've searched every crevice in this town and cannot find a trace of her anywhere. Now I have to return to her mother empty-handed. I walk in the front do and to the kitchen, Melissa is at the table with Sammie standing next to her with her hand on her shoulder. When they hear me enter they look up, "Anything?" Melissa's voiced cracked, I shake my head in the negative.

"Thank you, Derek," She says, "But I didn't bring her back," I say confused, "I know, but you tried and that's all that matter's right now." She says, I nod and sit down at the table across from her. "I just wish I could have stopped her," I said laying my head down. "It's not your fault Derek, she had an emotional overload, and she did what she always does when that happens and that is she runs," Sammie tells me.

"She's done this before?" I asked looking up. "Yeah, except she was human and couldn't run too far, now that she's a werewolf there is not telling where she ran too," Melissa says just as we hear the back door open and Scott and Stiles walk in. "We didn't find anything, her sent like disappears the moment she got twenty feet from the dinner," Scott says as he comes in. Melissa looks even more agitated than she did when I came in.

"Well, you would think, that being told at least fifty thousand times a day to leave your sister alone that you would have gotten the message! What the hell were you thinking Scott? Not only did you grab your sister but you made her bleed you were holding her to tight, I just don't understand what has gotten into you anymore!" Melissa shouts at her son, "I'm sorry mom, I just blame myself for her being a werewolf, I feel like I took her life away." he says hanging his head.

"Well Scott in all that time you were trying to protect her, did you ever notice how much happier she has been since becoming a werewolf?" Sammie asked her best friends, little brother. He looks at her, "Happier?" he questions, "Yes Scott, she no longer needs an inhaler like you, she's fast, she's graceful, no more glasses, no more meters to check her blood sugar, she can do all the things she always wanted to do without the human ailments holding her back, Scott, she's been so happy it's like when she was little again before the issues." his mom tells him.

"I've never noticed before," he says, "That's because you were more worried about being normal again that you forgot to actually listen to your sister when she would tell you things." Stiles buts in this time and the words from his best friend help it all sink in. "This is all my fault, mom, Derek I am so so sorry." he apologizes, I nod in approval and Melissa get's up and goes to hug her son.

All is quiet for a while until Melissa's phone rings, her eyes grow wide when she see's who is calling, "Chloe?" she asks, "Momma!" we hear her respond, "Oh Chloe baby where are you?" Melissa asked her daughter, "I'm with daddy momma" She says, "ok baby I'm coming to get you" Melissa say, "No momma I want Derek" She says, Mellisa looks at me, "are you, sure sweetheart?" she asked, "Yes momma" Chole responds, "Okay baby, I'll send him, I love you and I'll see you when you get home" Melissa tell's her daughter, "I love you too momma" Chloe responds and then the line went dead.

I get to my feet Melissa goes to a little draw in the kitchen and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me. "She's in Washington?" I ask, "Yes, that's the address of the graveyard her father is buried in, his family is from there and that was where he wished to be buried when he died." She says I nod taking the paper and head for the door.

"Derek" I turn back to Melissa, "Bring my daughter home safe," she says, "Yes ma'am," I say then head out the door, I memorize the address and as soon as I hit the trees I wolf and run to my mate.


End file.
